The present invention relates to a baby stroller, and more specifically, to a strong frame structure for baby stroller, which is equipped with a footplate at the rear side for the standing of a child.
Baby strollers with a footplate at the rear side for the standing of a child are known. These baby strollers include two types, one with a detachable footplate, and the other with a fixed footplate. Because a detachable footplate requires a complicated coupling structure for installation, it is expensive to manufacture and inconvenient to use. FIG. 1 shows a baby stroller with a fixed footplate. According to this design, two extension bars 30 are respectively extended from the rear wheels 20 and respectively pivoted to the bottom end of each of the rear wheel frame bars 40 to support a fixed footplate 10, and two spring members 50 are respectively connected between the rear end of each of the extension bars 30 and the rear wheel frame bars 40. This design is not safe in use. Because the center of gravity is at a location in front of the rear wheels 20 but not adjacent to the axis connected between the rear wheels 20 when a child stands up on the foot plate 10, the spring members 50 tend to be forced out of the rear wheel frame bars 40 or the extension bars 30 during movement of the baby stroller over an uneven road surface.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a frame structure for baby stroller, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a frame structure for baby stroller, which is equipped with a footplate for the standing of a child at the rear side. It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame structure for baby stroller with a rear footplate, which is strong and simple. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the frame structure for baby stroller comprises a substantially U-shaped handlebar having two distal ends, two front wheel frame bars, the front wheel frame bars each having a bottom end equipped with a front wheel and a top end pivoted to one end of said handlebar, two rear wheel frame bars, the rear wheel frame bars each having a bottom end equipped with a rear wheel and a top end pivoted to one end of the handlebar adjacent to the top end of one front wheel frame bar, a front seat frame bar adapted to support a front seat, a rear seat frame bar fixedly fastened to the front seat frame bar and adapted to support a rear seat, a substantially U-shaped backrest frame bar pivoted to two opposite lateral sides of the front seat frame bar. The front seat frame has a curved middle section extended downwards and then backwards below the elevation of the rear seat frame bar and supporting a footplate for the standing of a child behind the rear seat frame bar. Further, the backrest frame bar is pivoted to the front seat frame bar and locked in one of a series of tilted positions.